cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soaring Eye
The Soaring Eye are a group of units that do not belong to planet Cray. Only visiting the planet to watch the affairs of the units on Cray from the skies. However, recently they have been spotted by the High Nation and Link Joker they become targets of them both. Now, the ones that swore no interference with the planet itself are now warriors of the planet. Cray is soon to become a battleground for warriors all over the universe against Link Joker. Sending for the help of their allies agaisnt the upcoming fight. Cray may even be destroyed by the level of power to come. The clan focuses on binding cards from the hand (permanently) to activate abilities and sending cards in the bind zone to the drop zone to activate other abilities. They also focus on recovering from the binding of cards from the hand. In Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation the clan recieved a keyword called Ascend. Sets Containing Soaring Eye *Unique Trial Deck 3: Arrival of the Hunted (17 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 3: Gamble of the Resistance (21 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 4: Rewarding Risk (21 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 6: Return through Dimensions (32 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation (12 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 8: Outcast's War (16 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 9: Power Esse (?? Cards) Races *Angel *Elf *Beastman *High Beast *Human *Royal Beast *Spirit *Sylph *Winged Dragon Sub-Clans *Soaring *Chilam List of Soaring Eye cards Grade 0 *Bird Tamer, Callum (Human) *Blessed Wing, Alkira (Stand) (Angel) *Blue Harpy, Shawnita (Beastman) *Burning Fox Spirit (Draw) (High Beast) *Dove in Blue, Avem (Critical) (Human) *Falconry, Wynt (Human) *Falconry Girl, Ava (Draw) (Human) *Grand Soaring, Crystalline Eagle (Draw) (High Beast) *Harpy of Dark Nights (Beastman) *Hatchling of Soaring (Beastman) *Mountain Soaring, Ociel (Human) *Petal Fairy Sylph (Sylph) *Recalling Pegasus (Stand) (High Beast) *Soaring Agent, Camira (Human) *Soaring Angel, Skye (Heal) (Angel) *Soaring Element, Brisa (Stand) (Human) *Soaring Element, Carreen (Draw) (Human) *Soaring Eye Spirit (Spirit) X Fenix *Soaring Melody, Michaela (Stand) (Sylph) X Fenix *Soaring Night, Wolf (Critical) (High Beast) *Soaring Tigris Panthera (Stand) (High Beast) *Sorceress of Melody, Daphne (Heal) (Sylph) X Fenix *Stalking Hunter, Eileen (Beastman) *Sunlight Soaring Wolf (Critical) (High Beast) *Terror Harpy, Etaruka (Beastman) *The White Dove (Draw) (High Beast) *The Winged Panther (Critical) (High Beast) *White Harpy, Oleda (Stand) (Beastman) *Wind Element, Samir (Heal) (Human) *Winged Diving Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Winged Healer, Arael (Heal) (Angel) *Winged Melody, Carmen (Angel) Grade 1 *Agent of Soaring, Elek (Human) *Avian Rider, Dyaus (Human) *Avian Rider, Vikas (Human) *Battlefield Crow (High Beast) *Black Crow Spirit (High Beast) *Blue Snowphoenix (High Beast) *Creeping Killer, Eileen (Beastman) *Dancing Fans, Moria (Human) *Delivery Harpy, Columba (Beastman) *Draconic Soaring Wind (Winged Dragon) *God of Heaven, Aoko (Angel) X Fenix *God of Melody, Mercedes (Sylph) X Fenix *Griffin of Owls (High Beast) *Keen-Eyed Griffin (High Beast) *Knight of Melody's, Harmony (Angel) X Fenix *Nymph of the Sky (Sylph) *Observative Crow (High Beast) *Princess Melody's, Celeste (Elf) X Fenix *Release Soaring, Tori (Beastman) *Sapphire Wings, Berya (Beastman) *Soaring Angel, Solana (Angel) *Soaring Giant Eagle (High Beast) *Soaring Night, Breena (Sylph) *Soaring Sky Fairy (Sylph) *Soaring Wind Sylph (Sylph) *Swift Beast, Ocypete (Beastman) *The Snow Harpy (Beastman) *Wind Element, Venta (Human) *Wind Sorceress, Awel (Human) *Winged Warrior, Gabriel (Angel) *White Soaring Angel (Angel) Grade 2 *Avian Rider, Faida (Human) *Bird Tamer, Jovann (Human) *Bird Tamer, Zephyra (Human) *Black Fangs, Eileen (Beastman) *Compassion Skygal (High Beast) *Consideration Griffin (High Beast) *Crow Warrior (Beastman) *Demon Falconry, Carow (Human) *Grey Snowbird, Hark (Human) *Hawk in Bran's Skies (High Beast) *Savage Birdman (Beastman) *Soaring Avian, Neoaves (Beastman) *Soaring Blue Falcon (High Beast) *Soaring Butterfly Fairy (Sylph) *Soaring Eye Agent, Hibeki (Human) X Fenix *Soaring Observer, Bavol (Human) *Soaring Phoenix Flame (High Beast) *Soaring Reaper (Human) X Fenix *Soaring Werbeast (High Beast) (Human) *Sorceress of Melody, Firia (Sylph) X Fenix *Sorceress of Melody, Scarlet (Human) X Fenix *Tengu Falconry, Daman (Beastman) *The Winged Wolf (High Beast) *Wind Sorceress, Aira (Human) *Winged Beastwarrior (Beastman) *Winged Knight, Azure (Human) *Winged Warrior, Samma (Angel) Grade 3 *Alicorn of the Soaring (High Beast) *Avian Rider, Olita (Human) *Beast of Soaring, Aja (Beastman) *Blue Phoenix Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Blue Snowbird, Chilam (Human) *Clear Sky Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Feathered Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Flying Beast of Aether (High Beast) *Grand Soaring, Little Bird (High Beast) *Last Sight, Eileen (Beastman) *Magician of Soaring, Guthrie (Human) *Night Owl, Altaira (Human) *Proficient Snowbird, Chilam (Human) *Rising Winged Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Savage Beast, Oroku (Beastman) *Savage Dancer, Rio (Beastman) *Soaring Element, Moria (Human) *Soaring Falconry, Mapiya (Human) *Soaring Night Dancer, Shisutoa (Sylph) X Fenix *Soaring Night Princess,Shisutoa (Sylph) X Fenix *Soaring Owl, Tenbricosa (Beastman) *Sorceress of Melody,, Frasquita (Elf) X Fenix *Watcher of Crows, Taheton (Human) *Watchful Eyes, Seraphina (Angel) *Wind Blast Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Winged Sky Dragon (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Aetheric Ishtar (Royal Beast) *Bejeweled, Jahara (Beastman) *Blizzardbird, Chilam (Human) *Dove in White, Aloma (Human) *Grand Soaring, Giant Crow (High Beast) *Legendary Rider, Tsubasa (Human) *Phoenixian Destroyer (Royal Beast) Category:Aether Category:Clan Category:Eronan Category:Soaring Eye